


Do you want to be my....soulmate? (or kinda)

by chweseungkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Seventeen - Freeform, Soulmates, booseungkwan, butfluffintheend, choihansol, hansolisawkwardsonothingnew, ilovefluff, lightangstinthebeginning, lotsoffluff, seungkwan - Freeform, seungkwanisoneconfidentcuteboy, soulmateless, verkwan, vernon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweseungkwan/pseuds/chweseungkwan
Summary: Hansol is in the middle of a heart broken state, his ex left him on the day before his birthday. Not to mention that he is soulmateless, just because he can’t see any stupid mark printed on his hand.However, Boo Seungkwan is there to save the day.





	Do you want to be my....soulmate? (or kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really wanted to write another one-shot story.  
> I wrote one a few days ago, but it ended up to be a chaptered story (again)  
> .  
> Friendly reminder, English is not my first language...so forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors.. T....T  
> Enjoy the story!!!! :)

In the range of 17 to 20 years old, a mark will appear in your hand. The mark will guide you to your soulmate 7 days after the mark appeared. But for Hansol, he will be 21 years old this week, and he didn’t see any mark in his hand yet. He became anxious, if the mark doesn’t appear, it means that he is soulmateless. A rare case, but it happens to some people and Hansol never wants to be one of them.

He had a boyfriend. _Had._ His name is Xu Minghao, getting his mark a week before Hansol’s birthday. And today, on his birthday, Minghao found his own soulmate which means they can’t be together anymore.

They broke up yesterday, a day before his birthday. Even worse, through text. What a day for celebrating his 21st birthday, his ex went to China, and he is soulmateless. His biggest fear is that he will die alone without feeling any love cause he is destined to not have a significant other.

His mother has been enough pitying him saying encouragement words, that he will find his other half even though it’s not his destined soulmate. His sister, Sophia, told him that he still gets the chance, to have his own ‘soulmate’, by searching another soulmateless person, just like him.

That’s why he is here. In a café, even he rarely drinks coffee before. He has to ‘mingle’ like Sophia said.

_ ‘Well, you don’t have any mark to guide you. So, you should search it by yourself!’ _

After saying that, she practically kicked him out of the house after he ate a slice of his birthday cake. Saying that, there are lots of handsome guys hang out in this café. But he has been sitting in this café for an hour, and he didn’t do anything at all. Well, Vernon is a shy person, never initiates a conversation before. Not to mention, people usually don’t flirting random people in a café. Because they might be other people’s soulmate, and there is no need to flirt if you are going to get your significant other seven days after you get the mark. So, it was a stupid move for Hansol when he confessed to Minghao a year ago. If in the end, promises to be each other soulmate were broken.

He sips his now cold coffee, grimaces at the bitter taste lingering on the tip of his tongue. He never knows why people like bitter taste on their drink, but Minghao loves his coffee to be as bitter as possible, and that’s one of Minghao charms that he loves…or _loved_? He sighs, suddenly feeling dizzy and tired remembering his conversation with his ex a week ago.

 

 

_____

_ Hansol ran to their shared apartment, finding Minghao in the bedroom packing his stuff in a big black carrier. A gift from Hansol after Minghao managed to be accepted in an art school, along with Hansol. _

_ “You shouldn’t do this. We can work it out.” Hansol slumped, sitting by the bedroom door. _

_ “There’s nothing- you know well that’s not how things work, Hansol. Don’t you get it? You’re- We’re not soulmates! I have my own soulmate, and I have to see him.” Minghao shoved his stuff forcefully, hoping the packing can be done faster. Hansol grabbed his wrist but Minghao let his hand go softly, muttering _

_ “Stop it.” He closed his carrier, ready to leave the room. _

_ “But I love you- Do you…do you hate me now?” Hansol looked up from the floor, didn’t find his own strength to stand up. _

_ “Hate is a strong word.” Minghao sighed, turning around so he can face Hansol properly before looked at him in the eyes. _

_ “I don’t hate you… but I’m sorry, Chwe. I just don’t love you no more.” with that, he left Hansol staring blankly at the empty door, by himself, fresh droplets of tears running from his eyes, stinging his heart. Knowing so well that he will never get Minghao back. _

_____

 

 

“Excuse me, Sir.”  A plate of strawberry shortcake is placed on his table, snapping him from his train of thought. Hansol looks up to see a brown hair boy with cute rounded cheeks and dark brown doe eyes staring at him, along with a cute small smile, beautify his features. Hansol didn’t know that he’s been staring the boy, who happens to be an employee of the café, for a little bit too long. The boy clears his throat to get his attention back making Hansol tears his eyes away to the plate in front of him then frowning,

“I’m sorry, but I don’t order this.”

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s on the house.” The boy gives him another smile, making Hansol’s breath hitches a little.

“Why? I’m not even a regular here.” He looks at the boy curiously, suddenly aware with how his own hair look right now and how his outfit looks like.

“It’s a gift!” The boy chirps happily

“A gift?” Hansol notices the nametag on the boy’s apron, _Boo Seungkwan_. Somehow, that name rings a bell on Hansol’s mind.

“Yeah, a gift. Because you have the prettiest eyes among the people in this café so far.” Seungkwan smiles wider and adding a wink with his left eyes. Hansol can feel involuntarily blush creeping on his cheeks to his ears. Hansol still tries to gather his words before hears a snickering from the front counter. The boy looks at the counter with annoyed expression, rolling his eyes before gets back to Hansol with the same charming smile. After a few minutes, there is no respond from Hansol so the boy only sighs but laughing under his breath due to the awkwardness.

“I’m sorry, it was- it was stupid. I’ve never done this before, and my bestfriend-slash-boss told me to man up and do this. I’m sorry if it’s make you uncomfortable.” Seungkwan watches his for any possible respond but none. He nods knowingly, agreeing his failed flirting, ready to leave Hansol, so he can hit his bestfriend-slash-boss with a ladle or something.

“Well, I think I should go now.”

“No!” Hansol abruptly stands up from his chair surprising the brunette. “I mean, you can sit here- if you don’t mind.” Hansol stutters messily, looking down at his shoes. The boy blinks a few times, processing the situation in front of right now. Hansol finds him extremely cute.

“Yes- I mean no, I don’t mind- I’d love to.” The boy chirps again, gaining his confidence back then takes a seat in front of Hansol. He also gets back to his seat, unconsciously smiling shyly.

“So…what’s your name?” the boy eventually starts the conversation, much to Hansol’s relieve.

“Chwe Hansol. You?” Hansol finds himself sitting back more relaxed than he ever felt a few weeks ago.

“Boo Seungkwan.” Seungkwan points at his nametag. That finally rings the bell on Hansol’s mind.

“Ah, did you take the solfeggio class last semester with Mr. Hong?”

“Yeah, I did. You did?” Seungkwan says in surprised as Hansol nods eagerly.

“That’s weird. Why did I never notice you before?”

“You sat at the front row while I sat at the back row. I remembered how you sass Mr. Hong for misspelling some technical words.” Hansol explains happily, feeling more alive than before.

“Ah, maybe that’s why…” Seungkwan laughs awkwardly. “Was I- was I too loud? I mean, was it making you uncomfortable?”

“No, it was- it was funny, and we needed humor once in a while. Mr. Hong’s class was boring anyway.” They laugh in agreement at that point. 

“Ah, I remember now. Aren’t people calling you Vernon though?” Seungkwan titles his head curiously.

“They are. But you can call me Hansol, it doesn’t matter anyway.” He watches as Seungkwan unconsciously fiddling his fingers under the table, suddenly feels nervous. Then he glances at the cake, looking for another topic, cause he gets the urge to talk with the brunette more.

“What’s with the cake?.” 

“It’s for you- Well, I may or may not just _made a move_?” Seungkwan grimaces at his choice of words.

“What?” Hansol suddenly tries to find an elaboration when he saw Seungkwan’s hurt expression. “I mean, did you just- you know, _flirt_ with me?”

“Yes?” Seungkwan doesn’t sound sure either.

“Why?”

“Listen, Vern-Hansol, if you find it uncomfortable, I’m so sorry. And I get it, you know, with the ‘don’t flirting other people’s potential soulmate’ rule. I know-”

“Yeah, that’s why I asked you. We’re in the same year, and you must have your own soulmate. So why are you flirting when you already have your own?” Hansol says it in one breath. Seungkwan scoffs at that, then rolling his sleeve to show the younger something.

“Hansol, can you see _the mark_ in my hand?” Seungkwan places his hand on the table. Hansol is a little bit annoyed on how the older suddenly shows off his mark without knowing Hansol’s situation. He glances for a bit, just ends up to find nothing but a clear pale skin on a delicate hand.

“Wait. There’s no mark.” Hansol says in disbelief.

“That’s right. Let me introduce myself once again. My name is Boo Seungkwan and I’m a soulmateless person.” He retreats his hand slowly but Hansol grabs it and put it back along with his own hand, showing his not-marked hand. Seungkwan gasps quietly holding Hansol’s hand, rubbing the skin where the mark supposed to be. They are staring at each other hand before Hansol tries to break the ice.

“So, when did you-”

“Last month, after my birthday.” Seungkwan looks up them smile as bright as ever. “Oh my god! I never know that I’ll meet another soulmateless person before I die.” A tears starts forming on his eyes, “My sister told me that I’ll die alone because everyone is destined with someone except me. And I have to at least go to another country to find another soulmateless person.”

“Well, technically, I was born in New York. It does count as another country, right?”

“It does, Hansol! It does. Oh my god, so we can- oh wait.” Seungkwan retreats his hand completely, making Hansol misses the warmness from his hand.

“Just because we’re soulmateless, doesn’t mean you want to- Oh, I’m sorry…I was too ahead myself, wasn’t I?” Seungkwan stutters feeling embarrassed. Just because both of them are soulmateless, doesn’t mean Hansol wants to be with Seungkwan. It seems that Hansol can feel the other boy’s doubt so he says to make up for him.

“No, you’re not. I want to- I mean, if you want to. But I want to know you better, Seungkwan. And maybe, you know, we can- in the end, being each other _soulmate_.”

“Are you sure?” Seungkwan can’t leave his doubt easily, “without any string attached?”

“We can make our own string. No need to follow common people’s soulmate rule, because we’re special people. And as much I want you to be my special person, I want me to be your special person too.” Hansol smiles warmly at Seungkwan, reaching the brunette hands again, admiring the warmness spread through his hand to his cheeks.

“You’re right. Those rules are boring anyway.” Seungkwan let out a funny expression as if trying to ignoring the red tip on his cute cheeks. Hansol laughs in adored, bringing Seungkwan’s hand to press a soft kiss, then back to stare at Seungkwan lovingly. That action makes the brunette blushing madly, and while Hansol content with staring at Seungkwan, the other tries to find another topic to talk about.

“So, then we can move to the next step.” Seungkwan looks at any direction except Hansol. The other rubs his thumb slowly to make Seungkwan continues to talk.

“I- you know, you can start by asking for my number, for example…”

“Why don’t you ask for _my_ number?” Hansol smiles teasingly, secretly loving the way how the other’s cheeks become redder than before.

“I asked your name earlier, right? So, now it’s your turn.” it makes Hansol nods before letting go Seungkwan’s hand, making the other whimpers a little. Hansol smiles at that, slowly taking his phone and places it on the table.

“What’s your number, Boo?”

“What did you just call me?”

“Boo. It sounds cute…just like you. You don’t mind, right?” Seungkwan blushes at the ‘cute’ word.

“No, it’s just- don’t call me that when my family’s around though. All of them are Boo.” Seungkwan says quietly, taking Hansol’s phone to type his number.

“Yeah, of course. They might misunderstand.” Hansol rests his chin on his hand, enjoying watching the cute petite boy sitting in front of him. He sees how a frown forming on Seungkwan’s eyebrows. “Something’s wrong?” Seungkwan shows him his phone wallpaper making him frown a little, the happy feeling disappeared.

“Who is this?”

“He is my ex. He found his soulmate a week ago.” In the photo, there is Hansol and Minghao holding hand with a beautiful park as the background.

“So he left-” Hansol nods, “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“No, don’t be. It’s okay. That’s how it should be anyway. Some people are not destined to be together despite how many promises were being made between the two.” Hansol smiles, the sincere one. It’s funny how he can’t think of Minghao without spilling a tear 20 minutes ago. But now, he can even say it out loud with ease.

Seungkwan nods before opens up the camera application, taking a few selfies. Hansol watches him amused, he’s not sure how the brunette can surprise him more and more. After Seungkwan is content with the selfies, he goes to the setting to change something then finally inserts his phone number. He gives it back to Hansol after called his own phone, to get Hansol’s number. Before Hansol reaches for his phone, Seungkwan stands up from his seat and says while smiling prettily,

“I gotta go. Hoshi hyung, my bestfriend-slash-boss, has been glaring at our table since five minutes ago. I spent all of my break time already.” Seungkwan walks a few steps before turns around to say,

“See you later, _soulmate_.” He winks then turning around running a little to the counter, giggling cutely.

Hansol smiles seeing how cute his soon-to-be-soulmate is. He takes his phone, unlocking it to text his sister about his unexpected progress. When his phone is unlocked, he sees a cute selfie from a brunette boy he had been talking to. He admiring the pretty eyes from the photo and muttering,

“I don’t think I deserved the cake, because my _soulmate_ ’s eyes are the prettiest.”

_____________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s it!  
> I’ve been enjoying reading soulmateAU stories, admiring how people can create such an AU so beautifully. And I really, like really want to write one, but I can’t make up a complicated soulmate’s stuff.
> 
> So, I’ve been thinking why don’t I make a one-shot story but they ending up to be soulmateless (less work for me, and). Since most of the story I’ve read mostly ending up with how they met their soulmate and live happily ever after, I want to try a new point of view where the soulmateless people also deserve a happy ending on their own story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, beautiful readers~ ;) :D
> 
> Shameless promotion: hit me up on instragram @luna.verkwan  
> I post verkwan fanart :)


End file.
